The Internet is a global data communications system that serves billions of people across the globe and provides them access to a vast array of online information resources and services including those provided by the World Wide Web and intranet-based enterprises. Thanks to the ubiquity of the Internet and the wide variety of network-enabled end-user computing devices that exist today, people today spend a large and ever-increasing amount of time performing a wide variety of actions online (e.g., using various types of end-user computing devices that are configured to operate over a data communication network). A wide variety of computing (e.g., software-based) applications exist today that people can use to perform desired actions, where these applications often involve the transfer of information across a data communication network such as the Internet (among other types of networks). Chatbots are increasingly being employed in many of these computing applications in order to make it easier for people interact with the applications and accomplish their desired actions. As such, people are increasingly communicating (e.g., conversing) with chatbots as they perform desired actions online.